Os Examen: une situation particulière
by Morphine Angel-feather
Summary: Os Examen pour la communauté le mot du mois juin 2010 une rencontrer, un examen.
1. partie1

Le mot du mois

Juin 2010 - Examen

Titre: une rencontre et un examen

Auteur: Morphine Angel-feather

**Bella et Edward**

ainsi que Angela, Ben et Alice

**K**

Tranquillement à pied, un bouquin à la main, je rentre. J'arrivais presque quand le soleil apparu, illuminant ainsi le parc que je longeais pour rentrer chez moi, d'une lumière dorée. J'avais fini ma journée. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter? Je m'installa donc à même le sol, adossée contre un arbre, bien décidé à profiter de ces quelques rayons de soleil. Sur le banc, proche d'où je me trouvais, une vielle dame lisait un roman. J'en reconnu la première de couverture. C'était «L'Amour pour seule loi» de Barbara Taylor Bradford. Une très bonne auteure. Dans cette histoire il est question d'Emma Harte - une des petites filles de l'héroïne du même nom apparue dans L'Espace d'une vie -___ et voilà je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je me sens toujours obligée de précisé la trame de l'histoire même quand je suis toute seule _- Donc, l'héroïne quitte Londres pour New York, afin de prendre un nouveau départ, traumatisée par le viol dont elle a été victime. -___ Wouh wouh! -_ Après des débuts difficiles, elle parvient à entamer une brillante carrière de mannequin, et elle épouse Larry Vaughan, une star de cinéma. Mais son bonheur ne durera pas : plusieurs accidents étranges se succèdent, et il apparaît bientôt qu'ils ne sont pas le fruit du hasard mais ont été provoqués par un ennemi venu du passé pour s'en prendre à Emma et aux siens. ___- Stop!_- La jeune femme n'a toutefois pas l'intention de se laisser faire, et elle entend bien protéger sa famille par tous les moyens... -___ J'ai dis stop! Nan mais! - Bon je m'arrête là. - Oui c'est ça arrête toi là__.____ - Je vais lire un peu moi aussi.- Cool! _- Je retrouvais donc mon héroïne Anne, où elle réalise qu'elle ne déteste plus Gilbert mais ne veut pas admettre. Quand je releva la tête de mon livre, le temps était couver, quelques gouttes tombaient déjà. Je décidais donc je rentré avant de me retrouver trempée. Désireuse de me retrouver rapidement à la maison pour continuer mon livre. ___- Une vrai passionnée! - Oh toi, je t'ai rien demandé! Alors tu dégage de là. - Mais oui c'est ça! De tout manière je fais partie de toi. Alors je ne vois pas comment je peux partir. - je te demande juste de te taire! Tu n'as pas besoin de faire un commentaire a toute les pensées que je formule! _- Je me mis a courir mais, trop occupé à me disputer avec ma conscience, je percutais quelqu'un. Me préparant a rencontrer le sol, je fermais les yeux. La chute ne venant pas je les rouvris et manqua soudainement d'air... J'étais dans les bras d'un jeune homme. Il était absolument magnifique ! Ses cheveux bronze-doré, en bataille, retombaient en désordre comme s'il avait passé sa main à travers ses mèches rebelles. Contemplant son visage, je découvris d'extraordinaires yeux vert-émeraude, qui me fixaient. Ce qui a le don de me faire rougir. Je baissais les yeux tout en bredouillant des excuses. Je devais être ridicule.

-Ce n'est rien mademoiselle.

Il se pencha et me tendit mon livre : Je l'ai complètement oublié.

-Oh.

-Mmh,  Anne... la maison aux pignons verts de Lucy Maud Montgomery, c'est un bon bouquin mais je préfère quand même Madame Bovary de Gustave Flaubert si cela doit être sentimental.

-Je trouve aussi mais je dois lire ce livre pour la fac de lettre. J'ai une étude a faire sur les auteurs étranger de cette même période.

-Intéressant... Ca vous dit de prendre un café demain avec moi ...? J'aimerai en savoir plus...

_Oops! - Eh,eh! Je crois bien que tu lui as taper dans l'œil._

-Euh, ça serai avec plaisir mais... j'ai un Examen.

-Toute la journée?

-Non non. Juste le matin.

-Alors 16h30 au Angel Feather?

-Mmh pourquoi pas, j'y serai. A demain et encore désolée pour tout a l'heure.

-Ce n'est rien.

_Woaah! Je suis toute retournée. Moi qui suis timide d'habitude. Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de le revoir._

Je rentre dans l'appart', Angela est déjà là. Elle discute avec Ben.

-Hey, je suis rentrée.

-Bella! Comment s'est passé ton aprem?

-Comme d'hab' mais j'ai un truc à te raconter Ang' ...Et vous, elle était bien cette sortie?

Je commençais a préparer le diner. C'est papillote ce soir.

-Super! Nous sommes allés au cinéma. Tu veux de l'aide?

-Non, non c'est bon! Mettez juste la table, ça sera près dans une demi heure.

-Tu nous fait quoi de bon cette fois Bells? Je dis ça mais c'est qu'j'ai faim moi, et qu'une demi heure c'est loooooooooong!

-C'est papillote de saumon aux légumes!

Nous passâmes rapidement tous à table. Angela et Ben m'ont raconté le ciné et leur promenade faite à Seattle. Fatiguée je me couchais tôt, les laissant seul pour la soirée.

A 6 heure du matin mon réveille sonna. Une nouvelle journée qui commence! Je pris rapidement mon petit dej et pris le bus pour le lycée. Arrivée, j'allais rapidement en ''salle des profs'' pour récupérer les informations dont j'avais besoin.

J'étais en B 217.

Devant la salle, une dizaine d'élèves attendaient que l'on ouvre la salle. Tous discutaient pour deviner les sujets de cette année.

L'adjoint au proviseur arriva et ouvrit les salles tendit que le directeur distribuait les sujets sous plie aux surveillants. Tout le monde se précipita dans la salle a la recherche de son nom. Installer à mon bureau, je voyais tout cela s'installer pour 4 heures. Je sortie aussi mes affaires et posa ma bouteille d'eau sur le bord de la table. Le directeur et Alice entèrent dans la salle. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et donna à Alice les sujets. Elle les distribua.

Top, c'est parti pour 4 heures de neurones en ébullition et de crissement de plumes sur les petits carreaux. Alice commença a tourner dans la salle. Quant à moi je grattais quelles que idées pour la dissertation. Je relevais quelque fois la tête pour observer la salle.

Au bout des 4 heures, je me leva et signa la fiche de présence. Alice me souri. Je rangeais mes affaires et pris le sac d'Alice. Tout les élèves étaient sorti. Je rejoins mon amie. Elle avait toutes les copies dans les bras. Nous longeâmes le couloir ensemble. Arrivées dehors elle me demanda de l'attendre près de sa voiture.

-Aucun souci ma belle.

10 minutes après elle arriva tout sautillante près de sa voiture

-Un resto chinois et du shopping, ça te dis?

-Pourquoi pas le resto en revanche pour le shopping...

-Allez, s't' plaaiit.

Elle me fit sa moue à la quelle personne ne résiste.

-Bon okay. Mais j'ai un rendez vous à 16h30.

-Oh ooh! Raconte moi tout. Il est comment? Je le connais? Tu la rencontrer quand? Où?

-Eh mais je ne t'ai encore rien dit et même pas que c'était un mec que tu me pose déjà un tas de questions.

-Oui mais c'est évident que c'est un mec qui t'a donné rendez vous. Tu as les yeux qui brillent et le visage qui s'illumine.

-Bon okay, on va au chinois et je te raconte tout.

-Youpi! S'exclama t-elle en sautant dans les bras.

Nous mangeâmes rapidement. Alice voulait faire les magasins et ensuite venir chez moi pour me conseiller avant que j'aille au café. Grâce au timing et à la main d'experte en matière de mode d'Alice, je suis arrivée au Café à l'heure et même un peu en avance. J'eu la surprise de le voir déjà installé à une table. Il releva la tête et m'a perçu. Il me fit signe. Je m'approcha.

-Bonjour, comment s'est passé votre examen?

-Bonjour. Je pense qu'il serait préférable pour nous deux de se tutoyer, qu'en pensez vous?

-Bien sur, j'en serai heureux miss?

-Isabella, enchantée …Le vouvoiement est tellement formel, c'est ce que j'emploie pour parler à mes patrons et tu n'es pas cela.

-Edward Masen Cullen. Non, bien sur que non. Loin de moi cela. Je ne souhaite que discuter livre avec toi.

-Bien, Edward. Je...

-Vous commandez quelque chose? Interrogea le serveur.

-Deux Cappuccino et deux brownies noisette s'il vous plait.

-Bien.

Le serveur repartit avec la commande. De mon coté j'étais soufflée.

-Cela te conviens? Je ne t'ai pas vraiment consulté avant.

-Ce n'est rien. Je suis juste étonnée que tu es commandé ce que je prends habituellement... sauf peut être le brownies que je prends au chocolat... - Je sens mes joues se colorées de plus en plus. Il faut que j'arrête avant de devenir toute rouge et de me ridiculiser.- juste... pourquoi ce choix?

-Eh bien tu me trouverais ridicule si je te le disait.

-Non. Rien n'est ridicule venant de toi_ – ____Oops! - C'est se qu'on appelle une gaffe ma Belle. Une très belle gaffe – oh toi je t'ai pas sonné. Va voire ailleurs si j'y suis, okay? -_

-Okay. Noisette car tes yeux ont des ferlés de cette couleur.

-Oh! m'exclamais-je. - Je suis encore une fois toute rouge. Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de me cacher sous la table - Je suis... merci.

-Voilà. Deux Cappuccinos et deux brownies noisettes.

-Merci

-Merci.

Il me regarda prendre ma tasse entre mes mains. Une vielle habitude.

-Vous... tu as froid?

-Non, non.

Mais a peine avais je ouvrer la bouche pour lui répondre qu'il enlevait sa veste et me la tendait. Je la pris et la mis quand même sur mes épaules découvertes. Alice m'avait donné qu'une robe légère pour aller à ce rendez vous.

-Merci.

-Je t'en pris. Alors cet examen?

-Oh! eh bien pas très passionnant. Je n'ai fait que noté les similitudes entres les auteurs américains et les autres.

Edward fronça quelque peu les sourcils.

-Je ne comprends pas. Tu …

-Je suis pionne dans un lycée. Ce matin je surveillais les épreuves du Baccalauréat. Je ne passais pas d'épreuve.


	2. partie2

**Après un an d'attente je vous présente enfin la fin de ce Os. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez. Bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas?**

* * *

Après cette révélation, notre discutions se tourna tout naturellement vers les études et les projets de chacun. J'appris qu'Edward était en dernière année de fac de langue à y étudiait le français , l'italien et le était à Seattle depuis la fac, avant ça il avait habité à Forks avec ces parents et ces deux sœurs, Alice - que je connais déjà sans savoir que c'est son frère - et Rosalie. Je lui racontai à mon tour que j'étais née à Forks comme lui, après cela ma folle de mère avait tout plaqué pour Phœnix, et m'avait pris dans ces bagages. Je m'étais éloigné uniquement pour faire mes études de Littérature. J'espère devenir grâce à cela éditrice. Par le plus grand des hasards il se trouvais que nous côtoyions la même fac, seule le domaine de nos études divergeaient. Il s'étonna alors de ne pas m'avoir rencontré plutôt. Nous nous quittâmes une heure et demi plus tard tout en nous promettant de se revoir bientôt.

Arrivée à l'appart' j'ai sauté de joie sur mon lit comme une petite fille. Je n'avais certes plus l'âge mais j'étais euphorique. J'allais le revoir lui ses beaux yeux vert.

Cela fait maintenant 5 ans que j'ai rencontré Edward. Nous discutons toujours de livres en buvant des cappuccinos. La seule chose qui à changer maintenant c'est que nous vivons ensemble à Seattel. J'ai fini mes études de littérature et commencé en tant que stagiaire dans une maison d'édition. J'ai rapidement eu un poste dans l'entreprise grâce à ma passion du livre. Il m'ont proposé de devenir Lectrice. Edward à fini son cursus un an avant la fini de mes études. A sa sortie, il a tout de suite été embauché comme guide traducteur au Museum of Flight's. Une chance pour lui car les grands musées comme celui ci n'embauche que par vague.

Il m'a déjà emmené là bas et je peux dire que j'ai trouvé cela très intéressant et varié. J'avais aussi un très bon guide pour moi toute seule.

Je sentis deux bras m'enlacer tendrement.

-A quoi penses tu? Tu as l'air bien songeuse, Bella.

Il enfouit son nez dans mes cheveux, respirant mon parfum comme il en avait pris l'habitude. J'aime quand il fait ça. Ne me demander pas pourquoi. Je ne sais pas. J'appuie ma tête contre son torse, relevant les yeux vers lui.

-Je pensais à notre rencontrer et à tout ce qui c'est passé après. Les rendez vous au café qui sont devenu de plus en plus régulier, les sorties cinéma, les promenades au parc...

-La fin de mes études puis des tiennes...

-L'emménagement dans notre appart', ta demande au mariage magnifique... Et tout cela s'est enchainé sans problème.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Et j'en suis heureux. Je me souviendrai toujours de ce jour où je t'ai demandé ta main.

-C'était féerique! Tu avais tout organisé. Je devais te retrouver au Angel feather pour prendre un café ''en souvenir du bon vieux temps'' tu m'avais dis. Alice était bien sur de mèche Elle m'avais supplié de la laisser me préparer comme pour la première fois. Quand je suis arrivée. Tu étais déjà là. Tu m'attendais à notre table. Une rose était poser devant toi ainsi que deux Cappuccinos et deux brownies noisettes. Tu étais nerveux tu passais et repassais ta main droite dans tes cheveux. Quand je suis arrivée devant toi tu t'es levé précipitamment.

-Je t'ai laissé t'installer puis je t'ai offert la rose synthétique en te disant qu'elle représentais tout mon amour pour toi.

-'' I will love you until this rose dies.'' sont tes mots exacte.

-Oui et c'est toujours le cas, ma chérie, me dis t il en m'embrassant dans le cou.

-Et dans la fleure, coincé entre deux pétales de tissu, il y avait la bague.

-Mmh.

Ses mains bougeraient doucement traçant des arabesques sur mon ventre arrondis de femme enceinte.

* * *

**Voilà!**

**Il y a surement encore des fautes. Merci de mes les signaler si c'est le cas. Je les corrigerai. :) Je vous le dis tout de suite je ne prévois pas de suite. J'espère que cette vous a plus. Laissez moi une review pour me le dire ;)**


End file.
